2b2tfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rusher Massacre
The Rusher Massacre 'was a major campaign during [[The Rusher War|'The Rusher War]]. The massacre was perpetrated by members of Team Veteran as well as "oldfags" (OGs), after the player TheCampingRusher declared war on 2b2t, starting the War. Background Fans of TheCampingRusher (Called "Rushers"), interested in 2b2t, began to join the server. Oldfags and "Veterans" that were outraged at the influx of "newfags" began murdering Rushers at spawn, in which dozens of new players were slaughtered. Angered that his fans were being cut down, TheCampingRusher declared war on 2b2t and the OGs on June 4th, 2016. He established a new group, Team Rusher, as a force to fight the apparent oppressors of 2b2t, but the relatively inexperienced Rushers were no match for the battle-hardened Veterans, who continued their massacres at spawn. One of the Veterans, Fit, began commencing massacres against groups of Rushers on June 9th. While those events were devastating against the Rushers, it was only the beginning. Fit, along with fellow Veterans Babbaj and jared2013, made plans to strike at the Rushers. That plan would unfold on June 13. The June 13 Massacre On June 13, 2016, nine days after Team Rusher declared war on 2b2t, Team Veteran members Fit, Babbaj, and jared2013 launched an assault on a 40-man Rusher base. Fully equipped with enchanted diamond armor and weaponry, they took the Rushers by surprise. Initially, the Rushers were confused at the sudden chaos, as Fit, riding on a skeletal horse, proceeded to light several wooden structures on fire before hacking several Rushers to death with his axe. By the time they realized they were under attack, it was too late. The majority of the Rushers had no armor, and those who did only had basic iron armor, inferior to the enchanted diamond pieces the Veterans wore. The three-man Veteran crew proceeded to chase down escaping Rushers and ran them down by the dozen. Countless buildings were set on fire, poured on with lava, or blown apart by TNT. Farms were ruined, and supply caches annihilated. Any Rusher that was still alive was either trying to surrender or fight back, but they were cut down without hesitation by the Veterans. As the sun began to set, the Veterans rode off triumphant. Fit later posted a video of his group's deeds onto YouTube. Fit was later inaugurated to become the leader of Team Veteran for his actions. Aftermath The June 13 Massacre, while a devastating blow to the Rushers, did little to stem the tide of Rushers pouring into 2b2t. However, Fit became the leader of Team Veteran, which some 2b2t historians claim was a major factor in Team Veteran's eventual victory over the Rushers during the Rusher War (Some others dispute this claim). The massacre also established a new precedent that anyone and everyone that was not a friendly could be deemed a legible target. Players fleeing from the battlefield or who were attempting to surrender could be killed. This practice would be replicated by other groups in their attacks against opposing factions. Other Massacres Most other massacres against Rushers were much smaller than the June 13 Massacre, but most of these events resulted in the deaths of dozens of Rushers. These took place at the same time the Rusher War was being fought. Total Number of Deaths By September 2016, with the end of the war, Team Veteran estimated that 10,400 Rushers were killed during The Rusher Massacre. This figure is disputed for several reasons, the major ones being: *The figures may have included Rushers that respawned. *The figures may have included prisoners of war that were executed and/or Rushers that were killed in clashes. *The figures may have been overinflated for propaganda or moral value. Figures are still disputed, but most Rusher War historians put the toll from as low as several hundred to as high as 11,000.